1. Field of the Application
The disclosure relates to a panel assembly and an electronic device, and more particularly, to a touch panel assembly and an electronic device using the touch panel assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, along with the rapid development and application of digital information and wireless communication technologies, conventional input devices, such as keyboard and mouse, of many electronic information products, such as mobile phone, handheld PC and smart phone, have been replaced by touch panels in order to allow users to operate such electronic information products more conveniently. The touch panels can be generally categorized into resistive touch panels, capacitive touch panels, optical touch panels, acoustic wave touch panels, and electromagnetic touch panels based on touch sensing techniques thereof. Capacitive touch panels have been broadly applied to different electronic products due to their fast response time, high reliability, and high durability.
On the other hand, many electronic products have currently replaced mechanical buttons disposed on their bodies with touch buttons (i.e., shortcut keys disposed on the front surface of the smart phones that are configured to connect the home page or to return to the previous page), so that the electronic products may have more aesthetic appearances. Now, since a touch panel concurrently has a sensing area and a touch button thereon, connecting traces on the touch panel are increased, thereby causing the connecting traces to occupy a wiring space on the touch panel. In addition, the touch panel usually has a bonding area to enable the sensing area of the touch panel to connect with an external circuit board, such as a flexible printed circuit board (FPC), so as to input driving signals or output sensing signals. When a mechanical button of an electronic product is replaced by the touch button, an additional circuit board is required on the touch panel to form the touch button, and thus the production cost of the electronic product is increased.